


try to love me and i'll try to save you.

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Nostalgia, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, it's very very briefly mentioned you might not even notice, iwaizumi is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: “iwa-chan, has it occurred to you that maybe i’m actually here to keep my wonderful boyfriend company while he writes his paper?”“well, are you?”“no. i want ice cream.”☆day 1: ice cream.(for iwaoi fluff week 2020)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	try to love me and i'll try to save you.

**Author's Note:**

> well. here we are.... its finally iwaoi fluff week !!  
> the title comes from the song [ 'lovely' by twenty one pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C-2xCuJZYQ)

iwaizumi had been sitting at his desk, typing at his computer when he felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders. 

“tooru, what do you want?”

oikawa pressed a soft kiss to the side of iwaizumi’s neck. “what?” his breath was warm and tickly against iwaizumi’s skin, which caused him to shiver slightly. 

“i’m busy. and you, being the irritatingly needy boy that you are, clearly want something from me.” iwaizumi tried to sound frustrated, but his tone ended up being much softer than he intended. he melted against oikawa’s touch, sighing contentedly as oikawa kissed at his skin.

“iwa-chan, has it occurred to you that maybe i’m actually here to keep my wonderful boyfriend company while he writes his paper?”

“well, are you?”

“no. i want ice cream.”

iwaizumi snorted. “i knew it.” he poked oikawa in his stomach, earning a giggle from the boy.

iwa shut his laptop and stood up. “we don’t have all day. let’s go.”

oikawa’s face lit up. “wait, you’re actually taking me?” he followed iwaizumi out of the room, tugging his arms through the sleeves of his coat.

“yes, because i know you won’t shut up about it for the next week if i don’t get you some now.”

“aw, you know me so well, iwa-chan.” oikawa jogged to keep up with him. he laced their hands together, squeezing gently as he intertwined their fingers.

iwaizumi knew this small ice cream parlor not very far from their apartment. it was affordable, and honestly really good. iwa and oikawa used to go there all the time when they were children, and iwaizumi knew that he could get a smile out of oikawa if he brought him there. 

oikawa insisted on holding iwa’s hand the entire way there. iwaizumi rolled his eyes and teased him for being a child, but secretly he thought it was cute and he liked holding oikawa’s hand.

oikawa was looking at their surroundings, clearly lost in thought. iwaizumi squeezed his hand to try to get his attention. “we’re here.”

oikawa lifted his head to look up at the building. “holy shit.”

iwa nodded, a crooked smile finding its way onto his face. “we haven’t been here in way too long.”

oikawa mirrored his nod, memories of his childhood flooding his mind. iwaizumi couldn’t read the expression that had fallen over oikawa’s face, but he knew that the boy was definitely feeling reminiscent and a little nostalgic probably.

they went inside, greeting the person working the register.

“do you remember the time after volleyball practice in middle school when we came here and i dropped my ice cream on the ground?”

iwaizumi started laughing. “and you started crying and made me buy you another one? yeah.”

“in my defense, i was on my period. i had every right to be upset.” oikawa huffed, smiling. he read over the menu options, as if he didn’t have them memorized.

after a few minutes, oikawa finally decided on green tea ice cream. iwaizumi ended up getting himself a small cup of coffee-flavored ice cream.

iwa paid for their ice cream and the two boys started to walk back down the street to their apartment.

“happy now?” iwaizumi nudged oikawa with his elbow, scooping some ice cream onto his plastic spoon.

oikawa nodded happily, licking at the cold substance perched on top of his cone. “thank you, iwa-chan!”

iwa smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. for the past ten years, it had been just like this. iwaizumi would always end up buying oikawa food and they would walk in the street, laughing and joking around. it was one of iwaizumi’s favorite things in the world. even before the two of them started dating, that was how it was. 

when they first started calling each other boyfriends, iwaizumi was terrified that things between them would change, and that there would no longer be times like these where they could laugh and mess around. but, luckily, things were exactly the same. obviously aside from all the kissing and stuff.

oikawa knew about how iwaizumi felt about the situation, and he did everything in his power to keep things as normal as possible. not to mention the fact that oikawa had similar feelings, which encouraged him further to keep things the same.

they had been walking around for a while, just talking about meaningless things and enjoying each other’s company. it was around seven-thirty when the sun began to set. oikawa had finished his ice cream not too long beforehand, tangling his sticky hand with iwaizumi’s.

“oikawa tooru, curse you and your pretty face.” iwaizumi sighed, letting his arm hang loosely around oikawa’s shoulders.

oikawa scoffed. “what did i do this time?”

“i have that stupid paper due in less than twelve hours, and you distracted me for too long.” 

oikawa chewed at his lip softly, genuinely feeling bad for preventing iwa from working. “i’m sorry, hajime.”

iwaizumi shook his head. “it’s alright. i don’t have that much left to do anyway. i was just messing with you, honestly.”

oikawa nodded slowly, but he still felt a pang of guilt in his chest. he hadn’t meant to distract iwaizumi for too long, but a few hours ended up passing. 

“stop it. i can tell that you’re thinking guilty thoughts,” scolded iwa. “it’s okay, tooru. really. i enjoy spending time with you.” he lifted his hand and brushed his lips against the back of it.

“okay, okay.” oikawa shivered a little bit at the feeling of iwaizumi’s lips against his skin. “i love you.”

“i love you too.”

the two of them went back up to their apartment. iwaizumi went back to his desk to finish up his paper and oikawa buried himself in the comforter on their bed, suddenly very sleepy.

iwa resumed his typing, and before he knew it, he had finished. it was a little past twelve o’clock in the morning when he finally stopped. 

he let out a huge sigh of relief. iwa moved closer to the bed, pulling his shirt off quickly so that he could get into bed with his boyfriend and sleep properly for the first time in weeks.

iwaizumi could hear oikawa’s soft breathing as he climbed towards him. he wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, feeling him stir slightly against his touch.

it didn’t take very long for iwa to fall asleep, oikawa’s soft, sleepy noises lulling him to sleep. 

despite the long and stressful day that iwaizumi had had, he ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

because he knew that with oikawa by his side, he could do absolutely anything.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
